


Can Things be Normal?

by TheCookieAlchemist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship, dealing with responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Sybil Cadash doesn't want to be the Inquisitor, but Sera has some words that might help her out with the whole thing.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Sera (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	Can Things be Normal?

“OUCH!” Sybil yelled. This was the second time she had jabbed herself with the screwdriver since she’d started. Cursing under her breath, she grabbed a dirty, oil-covered rag and wrapped her bleeding thumb in it. 

“Sybs?” a voice said from behind her. “You alright?” 

Sybil sighed. “Hey Sera,” she said flatly. “I’m fine, I’m just tired.” 

“Well you haven’t slept in a while,” Sera said. “Haven’t done anything in a while, really. What happened to “fun Sybil”? The one who doesn’t sit around and mope all day?” 

“I think she died at Haven,” Sybil said. “Because nothing about this is ‘fun’.” 

“It’s a little fun,” Sera said, smiling. “I mean, we have a big castle now and everything. Want to race me across the rooftops? I bet I can kick your little arse.” 

“I don’t have time for games anymore, Sera,” Sybil said. “I’m the  _ Inquisitor  _ now. Life is going to be all about fighting Corypheus and going to boring war meetings and this stupid thing on my hand.” 

“Hey, that’s not all there is, Sybs,” Sera said, sitting down next to Sybil. “You can still have a life. You’re important now.” 

“I don’t want to  _ be  _ important!” Sybil yelled, tears forming in her eyes. “I don’t want this stupid job, I don’t want this crazy magical mark, I don’t want any of this! Why couldn’t someone else,  _ anyone  _ else, be the Inquisitor?” 

“Because you’re the Herald thingy,” Sera said. “You have the crazy mark and all.” 

“Yeah, and that’s the only reason anyone really gives a shit about me,” Sybil said bitterly. “Without this stupid mark, I’m just a foolish child who gets into trouble and can’t handle anything. I depend on the advisors for everything, I could barely fight Corypheus, and I wasn’t even who people  _ wanted  _ as the Inquisitor.” 

“That’s a load of shit,” Sera said. “I saw you up there on that platform. The Seeker gave you that crazy sword and you promised to make things right. That doesn’t sound like someone that they don’t want.” 

“They wanted Hawke to be the Inquisitor. Or the Hero of Ferelden,” Sybil said. “But they couldn’t find them, so they had to settle for me, a nobody surface dwarf who isn’t good for anything except the mark on her hand.” 

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” Sera said. 

“What do you mean?” Sybil asked. 

“That you’re a nobody,” Sera replied. 

“Thanks, Sera. I’m glad you appreciate my lack of importance,” Sybil said sarcastically. 

“No, not like that,” Sera snapped. “You’re one of the little people.” 

“Is that a dig against my height?” Sybil asked. 

“No, not like that. You’re just...normal,” Sera said. “You aren’t some important hero or primped up Chantry sister. You know what it’s like to be on the ground, to be just a person.” 

“So how does that help?” Sybil asked. “I have no idea what I’m doing and I am in no way prepared for this.” 

“Tell me, Sybs,” Sera began. “What do you want out of your fancy Inquisitor title?” 

“Well for one, I don’t want the fancy Inquisitor title,” Sybil began. “I want the creepy hole in the sky to close. I want Corypheus to die. I want this stupid mark gone even if I have to cut off my hand to make it happen. I just want to return to something resembling normal.” 

Sera pulled Sybil into a half hug. “That’s the spirit!” she exclaimed. “None of this weird Coryphetits shit. No power. Just a normal girl who wants a normal life. I can get behind that, you know.” 

Sybil smiled. “If I could get that, then I would actually like this job,” she said. 

“Then keep doing it. Either you’ll win and you can settle down with some poncy dwarven man___” 

“I’d rather have a dwarven woman,” Sybil interrupted. “Men don’t really appeal to me.” 

Sera smiled at that. “Heh, can’t argue with that,” she said. “Alright then, Sybs. Either you win and find some cute girl to settle down with, or Corypheus kills us all and then you don’t have to deal with it anymore! And until then, all you have to do is fight some monsters and go to a few boring war meetings. Can you do that?” 

Sybil smiled. “When you put it that way, it doesn’t sound so bad,” she said. 

“That’s what I thought,” Sera said. “Keeping things simple is the way to go, after all. Now, do you have any boring Inquisitor stuff to do?” 

“Not at the moment,” Sybil said. 

“Then perhaps we could do that race?” Sera said. “You can’t just work all the time, you know.” 

Sybil smiled. “Alright,” she said. “This is a big place. Let’s find a place to hide and scare the Commander. I bet we could make him piss his pants.” 

Sera jumped up and grabbed Sybil’s hand. “Let’s go, Sybs,” she said, smiling. “I know just the thing to do.” 

As the pair ran up the stairs from the smithy, Sybil couldn’t help but smile. Whatever happened next, at least there was one person who didn’t just see a mark on her hand. 


End file.
